rayman_legends_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Night in the Cemetery
Attempting to prove his courage after a joke by Tiffany and Riley, The bandits vows to travel to cemetery. Plot One day in the forest, Kyaku catches a fish, but is knocked into the river by an eagle, who takes the fish. An embarrassed Kyaku emerges from the river and hears laughter, noticing Riley, who is scratching his back on a nearby tree. Kyaku tells Riley not to tell anyone about what just happened, just before Tiffany emerges from the bush and says that he'll make sure Riley won't tell anyone. Kyaku is then angered to learn that Riley and Tiffany betted on his hunt, but leaves after once again telling them not to tell anyone. Back at the plains, Tiffany tells Colonel Trike, Vionet, Trike Jr., Stego, Dongera and Hal about what happened. Whilst Belle and Sophie finds the story hilarious, Dongera tells Tiffany that she shouldn't make fun of Kyaku as one day he will grow up and then there would be trouble, to which Riley replies that they will all grow up. Zardon, Zarella, Sir Whipper and the bandits soon arrives and gets mad at Tiffany for telling the others about his hunt. Tiffany, in her own defence, tells that he said that he wouldn't let Riley tell anyone. After a brief scuffle with Tiffany, Stan tells the others that he isn't scared of anything in the forest, Tiffany talk of she didn't say they wasn't scared of anything outside the forest. Riley's friends talk about the Dinosaur Rock being dangerous, but when Tiffany brings up the Cemetery, whom Stego says is in the south until the rainy season. Kyaku, in a attempt to prove his bravery, declares that he will go to the Cemetery that night, and to prove he was there, he will roar from the top of the Cemetery. After the bandits leaves, Dongera questions Flyer if he is up to something, to which Flyer gives a nervous look. Meanwhile in cemetery, Zardon, Zarella and Sir Whipper returned to the castle and Zardon plans to capture Riley's friends, just as the bandits is traveling to the Cemetery. Back at the plains, Dongera, Stego, Trike, Vionet and Trike Jr. talk off how Chicky, Tiancky, Tiffany, Parafly-Lum, Gina, Ari, Yusi, Julia, Fojo, Faja, Toby, Vivian, Jake, Lily and Pop-Ton went off after the bandits. Dongera then notices the bats and tells Trike, Vionet, and Trike Jr. that it is a sign that Zardon and Zarella has returned to the castle, before setting off to warn the others with three herd of triceratops going after him. Meanwhile, The bandits has reached the cemetery and hears a noise which he dismisses as the wind, before hearing another noise and sees three snakes, which they scares away. Riley's friends have also reached the cemetery, but also get spooked by the snakes and run off, resulting in Toby falling into a filled with reptile bones and getting stuck in an dragon skeleton. Pop-Ton stumbled into a pumpkin with scary face on top of her spine. Seeing this, Tiffany gets an idea. The bandits continues to travel to cemetery, but turns around to see a skeleton, a scary pumpkin, a group of ghosts approaching, causing them to panic and run. Riley's friends put off the costumes and the bandits is angered to see that it was actually Toby, Tiffany, Julia, Gina, Chicky, Tiancky, Parafly-Lum, Ari, Yusi, Fojo, Faja and Pop-Ton in disguise. Just then, Zardon's guards arrive and surround Riley's friends, with the bandits leaving them to their fate, claiming that it serves them right. However, before the guards can harm the Riley's friends, Trike, Vionet and Trike Jr. arrives with Dongera and Stego and knocks them away. Zardon, Zarella and Sir Whipper then arrives and tells the friends to go, except Riley, who he wishes to make into his new trap. Riley attempts to escape, but trips and gets stuck in a vines. Zardon and Zarella prepares to grab Riley, but sees the two monsters roaring on top of the castle and flees with their friends. Riley's friends also run, but soon see that the two monsters was none other than Dongera and Hal. The next day, Riley questions the others about what they were doing. Though the others are unable to come up with a good answer, Dongera tells Riley that they had come to warn him about Zardon and Zarella returning to the castle. Riley's friends tell Riley that he is the bravest, though Tiffany says that Toby was scared a little bit. Toby replies that he isn't afraid of anything. Just then a roar is heard, which makes Toby nervous as it is lion was there. Riley's friends laugh. Voices *Jack Black - Riley *Laura Bailey - Elycia *Tara Strong - Parafly-Lum *Janice Kawaye - Ari *Grey DeLisle - Yusi *Nicole Bouma - Julia *Kerry Williams - Tiancky *Veronica Taylor - Gina *Elizabeth Daily - Fojo *Russi Taylor - Faja *Roger L. Jackson - Claite *Kevin Sorbo - Picky *Patrick Pinney - Icky *Rob Paulsen - Blicky *Candi Milo - Sune *Meredith Zeitlin - Dicky *Bob Joles - Dongera *John Goodman - Stego *Jim Cummings - Hal, Colonel Trike, King Flyer, Tossy *Tress MacNeille - Vionet, Lily *Jimmy Bennett - Trike Jr. *Mae Whitman - Belle *Kristen Bone - Sophie *Kelly Sheridan - Vivian *Sam Riegel - Chicky, Jake *Kat Steel - Pop-Ton *Jeff Bennet - Zack, Sir Whipper *Baron Davis - Vossy *Jess Harnell - Suki *Kenneth Mars - Kyaku *Neil Ross - Stan *Chuck McCann - Harry, Juan *Barry Gordon - George *Susan Silo - Joanna *Allan Lurie - Zardon *Pat Caroll - Zarella *Kevin Michael Richardson - Zardon's Guard #1 *Ted Lewis - Zardon's Guard #2 *Dee Bradley Baker - Zardon's Guard #3 Transcript To see the script here.